In recent years, 3D video output apparatus (electronic apparatus) have been spreading. The term “3D” is an abbreviation of three-dimensional or three dimensions and is used for referring to stereoscopic video or the like.
In recent years, video output apparatus (electronic apparatus) capable of converting 2D video into 3D video (2D-3D converting function) and reproducing the 3D video have also been spreading. Thus 2D-3D converted video can also be reproduced as 3D video.
The term “2D” is an abbreviation of two-dimensional or two dimensions.
In the above 2D-3D conversion processing, for example, 3D depth estimation processing is performed which estimates depth of 3D video by applying plural techniques to 2D video.
Among such video output apparatus (electronic apparatus) are ones having a function of changing the playback speed of video (content) as appropriate according to, for example, a user manipulation in addition to an ordinary reproducing function of reproducing video at a normal playback speed (e.g., 1× playback speed).
These video output apparatus (electronic apparatus) are capable of fast playback and slow playback of video (a content).
However, for example, when the user plays back a 3D video content at a relatively slow speed (slow playback) because he or she wants to view a certain scene of it carefully, the user may find that 3D reproduction video is poor in appearance (e.g., image quality).